


Some Day

by Deannie



Series: hp100 drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-24
Updated: 2003-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A student can't wait to get to Hogwart's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Day

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** Massive OOC is here! (Written for the OOC challenge on [](http://hp100.livejournal.com/profile)[**hp100**](http://hp100.livejournal.com/) ) 

The train lurches to a stop and I lunge out, desperate to be the first to catch sight of him, waiting. 

Some day I'll be a teacher here, close enough to touch him--he'll love me as I've always dreamed he would... 

Breath dies in my throat as he approaches, but I force enough to find my voice. 

"Hello, Hagrid." 

He looks down and smiles tightly--knows enough not to show his love for me. His growl is diffident, as he plays the role for those nearby. 

"Hullo, young Mr. Snape." 

Truly, our love will be the stuff of legend! 

* * *  
the end


End file.
